Naihi Shinsho (song)
Description Naihi Shinsho (内秘心書, Keep it Inside) is the first track of Zeitakubyou album and Naihi Shinsho single. This song is entirely written in Japanese except for the three lines of the song: "I just keep it inside keep it inside", "I got something to hide something to hide", "I got something to hide, but never put it aside". This song was used as the ending theme song for TV programs Super Chample, Itadaki Massuru! and Ranncyuu. Its single was the forty-eighth single in Oricon Singles Chart and sold 15,000 copies in the Oricon Sales way back year 2007Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia - One Ok Rock/Singles Oricon Positions. Lyrics 'Romanji' okashita tsumi no kazu ga sabishisa monogatatten da yo soshitara otona wa SORE mite subete wo waruku iun daro? ienai miena mitaku mo naku nai? dakara toberu hazu nai shou ga naiccha shou ga nai kedo hontou wa sou ja nai wakatta you na furi de chikadzuku kane no mouja tsume wo nobashita USO kakibito konna jidai dakara... I just keep it inside keep it inside kuchi ni wa dasenakute I got something to hide something to hide iu no ga kawakute I just keep it inside keep it inside dare mo shiranakute ii I got something to hide something to hide ore ni kamawanaide kakushite kita kazu ga aka shingou wo arawa shiten da yo uso wa dorobou no hajimari? hatamata kanashisa no hajimari? wakaru? shiranai?! hanashi ni naranai! sore ja hanashitakuani dou shou mo naiccha dou shou mo nai kedo hontou wa sou ja nai wakatta you na furi de chikadzuku yoku no mouja eri wo tateta tsumi bukaki hito konna jidai dakara... I just keep it inside keep it inside kuchi ni wa dasenakute I got something to hide something to hide iu no ga kawakute I just keep it inside keep it inside dare mo shiranakute ii I got something to hide something to hide ore ni kamawanaide hontou wa kotoba de oogoe de iitakute dareka shittete hoshikute hitori ja tsurakute... I just keep it inside keep it inside kono yo no naka kara I got something to hide something to hide obieru mainichi de I just keep it inside keep it inside kakawaritaku mo nai I got something to hide, but never put it aside kidzuite kono kimochi 'Kanji' 犯した罪の数が 寂しさを物語ってんだよ そしたら大人はソレ見て 全てを悪く言うんだろ? 言えない見えない見たくもなくない? だから飛べるはずない しょうがないっちゃしょうがないけど 本当はそうじゃない 分かったようなフリで近づく金の亡者 ツメを伸ばしたウソ書き人 こんな時代だから… I just keep it inside keep it inside 口には出せなくて I got something to hide something to hide 言うのが恐くて I just keep it inside keep it inside 誰も知らなくていい I got something to hide something to hide 俺に構わないで 隠してきた数が赤信号を あらわしてんだよ ウソは泥棒の始まり? はたまた悲しさの始まり? 分かる? 知らない?! 話にならない! それじゃ話したくない どうしょうもないちゃどうしょうもないけど 本当はそうじゃない 分かったようなフリで近づく欲の亡者 エリを立てた罪深き人 こんな時代だから… I just keep it inside keep it inside 口には出せなくて I got something to hide something to hide 言うのが恐くて I just keep it inside keep it inside 誰も知らなくていい I got something to hide something to hide 俺に構わないで 本当は言葉で 大声で言いたくて 誰か知っててほしくて 一人じゃ辛くて… I just keep it inside keep it inside この世の中だから I got something to hide something to hide 怯える毎日で I just keep it inside keep it inside かかわりたくもない I got something to hide, but never put it aside 気づいてこの気持ち References Category:Songs